Alive
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo, Grimmjow and Rukia are being chased by the espada, she gives Grimmjow and Ichigo a cigarette saying when they got back we'd smoke them together, but what ahppens when only two come back and the third doesn't? Not mine! Unknown act. Go to Utube!


Ok, this is a sad One-Shot. Makes me cry T-T but alas I will post it still! XD Enjoy!

* * *

He groaned stirring in the bed, he looked over the familiar teal hair next to him, asleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his vibrant orange-hair and looked at the nightstand seeing a pack of Cigarettes. He picked them up and investigated them, but not before looking at his teal-haired lover to make sure he was asleep. "One MG? Why so light?" he asked himself. Instantly a woman flashed through his mind making his eyes go wide, before he pulled out a cigarette himself.

He sat at the edge of the bed and lit it, taking a big suction and coughing his lungs out. "Unpleasant as usual." He turned to his lover, who stirred but didn't wake and couldn't help the fact but think he was glad that he came over to the other side. Regardless of the reasons. 'I hate cigarettes, but I never can stop.' the orange-haired man thought to himself. 'All because of Her.' he chuckled at himself. 'Guess I'm still locked in the past.'

~Flashback~

_They ran, jumping from tree top to tree top, they needed to get to a clearing, a place where they could defeat the arrancars that were after them. They needed to separate them, knowing they couldn't take them on if they were all together. The teal-haired ex-arrancar looked at the orange-haired substitute soul reaper, cyan eyes filled with determination and purpose. Something he didn't have before he joined. He frowned when they stopped suddenly, the famous scowl on his face as the raven haired soul reaper turned to look at them._

_She put a hand in her Shihakso, and puled out three unnoticeable items, and handed us all one. "Cigarettes." she clarified, "Something I found in the human world. One for each of us, so when we get back to the check-point we'll smoke them together. All of us, after we beat them. When we get back, we'll smoke these." The orange haired soul reaper smirked at her._

"_Very nice Rukia. You except the challenge Grimmjow?" he teased. A tree fell, a loud boom echoing their ears, the sound not very far off. He gave his devilish smirk, the bone mask making it bigger._

"_Let's get back to Karakura. All of us together." They nodded._

"_Right." they stated in unison, taking the cigarettes and then they all went off in a different direction. Each with their own intent to get back to Karakura, all in one piece._

_~*~*~_

"_the mission was a success, Kurosaki Ichigo. You TWO take some time off, heal your wounds. Leave the rest to us." Ichigo clenched his fist, a bandage around his head, and body. His eyes watered as he left the place and went to the graveyard. It was raining, more like soaking actually. He couldn't get to the corner with out getting soaked. He didn't care, he didn't need to. Tears were rolling down his face as he squatted in front of the grave._

_**King, King, I'm sorry.** His inner hollow stated as he looked up at the soul society sky, seeming as if it was crying with him. The KIA stone, killed in action, marred with a new name that made Ichigo's heart clench. RUKIA KUCHIKI, KIA WHILE FIGHTING NINTH ESPADA. BOTH FOUND DEAD. **King, if rainin' a monsoon in here. You know she wouldn't want you to be sad.** Ichigo ignored his hollow and continued to cry._

"_Isn't it a tradition to use an umbrella?" a gruff voice asked. Ichigo didn't need to turn his head to know it was Grimmjow. _

"_What's it matter now?" Ichigo asked giving a harsh laugh, " I'm already soaked." Grimmjow stared at him, a tching noise came out in response. _

"_Do your wounds hurt that damn bad?" Grimmjow asked._

"_It's nothing." then Ichigo heard a flicking noise and turned to see Grimmjow lighting his cigarette. "You!" he bellowed wide-eyed. Grimmjow let out a puff of smoke, and stared at the wet shinigami._

"_She'll come back one day," he comforted, "You smoke your cigarette already?" Her voice flashed in Ichigo's mind, **"When we get back, we'll smoke these."** _

"_She died." Ichigo whispered, "SHE DIED!" he yelled at him and began to walked past him, "She's already dead." A large thumping noise followed the grab of Ichigo's wrist, slamming him back around to face the teal haired ex-arrancar._

"_But we're alive. We're fucking alive." he whispered before claiming Ichigo cried into his chest, smothering his face there as Grimmjow watched him. He banged his fist down on his chest, not caring if caring was going to hurt for that or not. Grimmjow then inhaled a large breath of the cigarette, and claimed Ichigo's lips as his own, the smoke lingering in his mouth._

_~*~*~*~*_

"_Ah-ah." Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow sucked on his nipple, teasing it with his teeth, his other hand tweaking the other. He kissed down Ichigo's stomach, feeling himself get harder after every moan, groan or gasp. It was just too much. His hands caressed Ichigo's thighs, before taking his cock in his mouth. Ichigo arched his back with a scream, screaming Grimmjow's name. His teeth barely grazed the underside of his cock, hitting the throbbing vein that made Ichigo moan again. He placed three fingers in front of Ichigo's mouth, urging him to suck of them. _

_He delightfully did so. He groaned as Ichigo licked over his fingers, no breaking the intense gaze between them and Grimmjow yanked his fingers out, almost breaking and pushed one into Ichigo's entrance. He gasped at the weird feeling. Wiggling around, and winced in slight pain when the second one was added. He curled his fingers and thrusted them in and out of Ichigo, finger-fucking him and trying to find the prostate. W_

_white fire engulfed Ichigo, making him gasp and scream: "GRIMMJOW!" Grimmjow smirked, knowing he had found that little bundle of nerves. He scissored his entrance, making sure to barely graze the prostate, before pulling his finger out. He smirked when Ichigo whimpered at the loss and Grimmjow coated his length with lube, entwining their fingers, he pushed himself into the tight heat. He groaned immediately, Ichigo screaming out in pain. _

_Tears budded his eyes and Grimmjow eagerly kissed them away. When he was buried into the hilt, Ichigo adjusted, Grimmjow had to hold himself back before he lost control and attacked him. When Ichigo gave a nod, Grimmjow pulled out until only the head was in, and slammed back in, hitting the prostate directly. Ichigo cried out his name as Grimmjow thrusted over and over, then led his hand down pumping Ichigo's forgotten erection until he came, and Grimmjow moaned when the tight heat squeezed around him, milking him dry. _

_Grimmjow collapsed on the side of Ichigo, pulling out and pulled him close to him. Ichigo happily complied and buried his head in the crook of Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow's brain went hay wire, think a strain of thought that only he himself would ever know: **Ichigo, Repeatedly crossing corpses, wounded over and over, that petite back of your's carries so much pain. When you no where to keep those hands, where do they wander? Just hang on to me. Grip me and I'll carry you. I promise you aren't alone anymore.** With that last thought of request, he fell asleep along with his lover._

End Flashback~

Alive since then, two or three years have passed since then, he didn't know the exact date or time as he inhaled the cigarette and blew out the smoke. He jumped when a hand thrusted him back into the bed screaming :Gotcha. "Whoa, are you sleep walking or something?"

"you have to be walking to sleep walk dumb ass." Grimmjow snorted, before inhaling a hit of the cigarette. "you shouldn't be smoking my cigarette, Ichi. They're bad fer ya."

"what are you talking about. You smoke them."

"I'm technically dead too." Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo smiled softly and handed him the half smoked cigarette.

"I still miss her."

"I know."

"You do too."

"No I don't." Grimmjow denied.

"Then why keep smoking? One cigarette won't hook you for three years. You miss her. Maybe not a lot, but you still do." Grimmjow clicked his tongue in response and pulled Ichigo down with him.

"It's because we're alive."

------

**Me: Ya! My first one-shot! Yu guys, Cell Phone Fun is a two-shot! Haven't got the two out yet though.**

**Grimm: I'm a fucking pansy in this story!**

**Ichi: Wow, that was deep**


End file.
